Sepuluh Jari Tangan dan Sepuluh Jari Kaki
by RallFreecss
Summary: Karena hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa berada di dekatmu yang selalu menjauh dariku. Hanya dengan cara inilah jarak yang selalu kau bentangkan diantara kita dapat ku tutup. Hey, apakah kau tahu? Aku ini benar-benar mencintaimu. [KageHina] Warn Inside.


**Title :**

 **Sepuluh Jari Tangan dan Sepuluh Jari Kaki**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair :**

 **Kageyama/Hinata**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, BL, Semi!Au, Oneshoot.**

* * *

Ujian berakhir hari itu, perasaan lega menghampiri setiap siswa di SMA Karasuno. Untuk merayakan selesainya ujian, Ukai memberikan sedikit keringanan bagi klub voli dengan meliburkan latihan mereka. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak dan mengumpulkan semangat baru untuk digunakan pada latihan hari esok.

Dengan begitu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, _gym_ menjadi sepi tanpa suara deritan yang mencekik. Tak ada juga suara bola menghantam dinding maupun lantai kayu, suara teriakan pun tak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya.

Semua orang pasti berpikir kalau kala itu _gym_ sedang kosong.

Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Bola-bola voli berhamburan di sekitar net yang terpasang dengan baik tanda bahwa ada seseorang bermain voli beberapa saat yang lalu di sini dan saat ini orang itu sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding sembari merawat kuku-kukunya.

Orang itu adalah Kageyama Tobio.

Wajahnya tampak sendu, seperti baru saja dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam. Tangan kanannya menggerakkan alat pengikir perlahan, alat itu merapikan kuku sang setter dalam satu arah karena memang digerakkan demikian. Tiap kali ia mulai mengikir jari yang berbeda, sebuah helaan nafas berat akan dilepasnya. Ia terlihat benar-benar depresi.

Jika harus menebak, orang-orang pasti berpikir bahwa Kageyama menjadi seperti itu dikarenakan ujian yang baru saja selesai atau mungkin dikarenakan suatu masalah dalam permainannya. Hm, sepertinya kemungkinan yang kedua tidak mungkin. Kageyama adalah _setter_ yang sangat berbakat. Dengan bakat alami yang dimilikinya disertai latihan keras yang selalu ia lakukan, permainannya jelas patut diacungi jempol.

Namun sayangnya kemungkinan kedua juga tak mungkin. Kageyama mungkin memang tak pernah berada di peringkat atas. Karena pemuda itu memang hanya jenius dalam voli tapi tidak dalam pelajaran. Tetapi ujian kali ini berbeda. Ia belajar dengan keras di bawah bimbingan sang _manager_ baru Yachi Hitoka agar bisa mendapat nilai bagus. Oleh karena itu ia sedikit lebih percaya diri kali ini.

Lalu, apa yan membuat Kageyama seperti kehilangan semangat hidup seperti itu? Apakah ia mengalami cidera atau semacamnya hingga tak bisa bermain voli lagi? Tidak, tidak, hal semacam itu mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin. Yah, tapi setidaknya bukan itu alasannya. Yang menjadi penyebab Kageyama lemah, letih, lesu seperti saat ini adalah dikarenakan orang yang ikut belajar bersamanya selama pra-ujian, Hinata Shouyo.

Seorang siswa kelas satu yang masuk ke klub voli bersama dengannya. Bahkan mereka berdua hampir tak diizinkan bergabung hanya karena mereka bertengkar hebat saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi akhirnya keduanya diterima dan malah menjadi kombinasi unggulan Karasuno atas serangan cepat mereka.

Hubungan mereka memang awalnya hanya sebatas teman satu tim. Tapi lambat laun, semua itu berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih erat. Mereka mungkin sering saling ejek, sering bertengkar, berselisih, dan berbeda paham, namun pada akhirnya semua itu hanyalah perselisihan sejenak, keduanya akan kembali baik-baik saja dalam waktu singkat, bahkan kadang bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Mudahnya, mereka berdua ini sangat dekat. Baik itu sebagai rekan satu tim maupun teman satu sekolah. Saking dekatnya, Hinata dan Kageyama sering makan siang bersama di belakang _gym_ dan bahkan pulang bersama.

Tetapi, keserakahan yang memang sifat dasar manusia entah sejak kapan mengusai pemuda tinggi bermata tajam yang dulunya dikenal dengan sebutan _Raja Lapangan_ itu. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Kageyama ingin Hinata. Ia ingin menyimpan pemuda yang senyumnya secerah matahari musim panas itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menghancurkan siapapun yang mendektinya, mengikat Hinata dengan tali dan menutup mata serta mulutnya, menguncinya di dalam kamar agar tak lari kemana pun, agar ia terlindung dari segala gangguan dan kekejaman dunia. Kageyama ingin melakukannya pada Hinata.

Tapi Kageyama sadar bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. Terlampau ekstrim untuk ukuran seorang anak SMA kelas 1. Terlebih lagi, itu sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Bisa-bisa ia ditangkap polisi karena tindakannya.

Oleh karena itu, Kageyama perlahan-lahan merombak perasaan posesifnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut. Perasaan yang disebut orang-orang dengan nama kasih sayang dan cinta. Ya, Kageyama mencintai Hinata dan menginginkannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ah, sepertinya rasa ingin memiliki itu merupakan pecahan dari rasa posesif milik Kageyama yang tak bisa hilang seutuhnya.

Ketika Kageyama selesai merapikan seluruh kukunya, seseorang membuka pintu _gym_ perlahan dan melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip. Surai jabrik berwarna oranye seperti yang timbul dari celah pintu itu hanya ada satu orang yang memilikinya di sekolah ini, dan ia adalah Hinata Shouyo.

"O-oh, Kageyama.." nada suaranya terdengar ketakutan, wajahnya juga begitu. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum riang seperti biasanya—walau tampak agak dipaksakan sih di mata Kageyama.

Pemuda mungil itu berjalan mendekati Kageyama yang masih duduk bersandar, Hinata mendekat sembari mengoceh memulai basa-basi mengenai cuaca, soal ujian dan lainnya. Ketika ia hanya berjarak satu meter dari Kageyama barulah ia sadar kalau Kageyama baru saja selesai merapikan kukunya.

"Baru selesai mengikir kuku?" tanya Hinata sembari menunjuk tangan Kageyama. Yang menjadi lawan bicara Hinata itu hanya mengangguk.

"Hee, kau rajin sekali merawat kukumu, ya, Kageyama." Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Kageyama masih saja diam, ia kini memandangi wajah Hinata yang dihiasi senyuman palsu. Senyum itu dipaksakan. Hinata jelas sekali sedang memaksakan diri untuk dekat dengannya.

 _Pasti karena kejadian hari itu_..

"Hinata," panggil Kageyama, Hinata berjengit kaget, "Y-ya?"

Tangan Kageyama menepuk-nepuk lantai di depannya, menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di sana. "Biarkan aku merawat kukumu,"

Awalnya sedikit ragu, Hinata bertingkah seolah akan ada binatang buas datang menerkam dirinya apabila lengah walau barang sedetik. Tapi ucapan Kageyama berikutnya membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dan percaya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun kali ini.

Kini Hinata duduk dengan sedikit rasa tegang pada sekujur tubuhnya, lengan Kageyama melingkar di sekitar tubuh Hinata untuk menjangkau tangannya. Dada Kageyama menempel pada punggung Hinata, begitu juga dengan kepala Kageyama yang menjadi begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Hinata, _boke_! Apa-apaan kuku-kuku yang tak terawat ini!?" seru Kageyama marah.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Wajahmu itu sangat dekat dengan telingaku, tahu!?"

Kageyama yak menggubris ucapan Hinata, ia hanya berdecih dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemotong kuku dari tas hitam kecil yang tergeletak di samping pahanya.

"Kau mau dipotong seperti apa?" tanya Kageyama, "Eeh?"

Kageyama mendesah agak kesal, "Kukumu."

"O-ooh..? Terserah padamu, lagi pula aku tidak mengerti hal-hal yang seperti itu.." jawab Hinata canggung.

Setelah itu, Kageyama memulai acara perawatan kuku Hinata itu. Ia mulai dari tangan kanan milik Hinata.

 _Begitu mungil.._

Jika dibandingkan dengan tangan Kageyama, tangan milik Hinata begitu kecil dan tampak rapuh. Hal itu membuat Kageyama menyentuhnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati karena khawatir tangan itu akan hancur jika ia memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Kuku Hinata mulai dipotong oleh Kageyama. Bagian sudut sisinya di potong segi empat dan agak bulat pada bagian atas. Untuk bagian kuku yang sedikit keras, Kageyama harus mengerahkan sedikit usaha lebih dan kesabaran esktra. Karena seharusnya untuk bagian yang keras ini dipotong setelah mandi ataupun di rendam air, tapi mereka tak punya waktu untuk itu.

Diam-diam Hinata mengagumi kelihaian Kageyama. Tidak hanya jago dalam bermain voli, ternyata pemuda dengan aura menindas ini juga telaten dalam hal kecil seperti ini. Apalagi merawat kuku seperti yang tengah dilakukan Kageyama ini bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim untuk dikuasai oleh seorang pria.

Hinata yang tengah dibuat takjub oleh kemampuan Kageyama itu tiba-tiba saja tersentak karena suara bariton yang menembus telinganya. Untungnya Hinata tak bergerak tiba-tiba terlalu banyak, karena jika ia melakukannya jemarinya bisa saja terluka karena pemotong kuku yang masih Kageyama pegang.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, _boke_! Kau mau jarimu terluka, huh!?" bentak Kageyama memperingatkan. "Ma-maafkan aku!"

Lagi-lagi sebuah helaan nafas berat terdengar sebelum Kageyama mulai bicara, dalam desahan itu tersimpan segala kekesalan dan kegundahan yang selalu disimpan Kageyama seorang diri.

"Apakah kau takut padaku?" tanya Kageyama pelan. Suaranya masih terdengar jelas oleh Hinata mengingat dekatnya wajah Kageyama dengan telinganya saat ini.

"Ta-takut...?! Hahaha, kau bi-bicara apa, sih! Mana mungkin aku ta-takut padamu.." jawab Hinata tergagap.

 _Bohong. Kau berbohong, Hinata_.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu kenapa sejak tadi seluruh tubuhmu bergetar, Hinata?"

Tawa canggung itu kembali terdengar, dengan senyuman kikuk itu Hinata kembali menyanggah setiap perkataan Kageyama. Mendengar semua kebohongan itu, Kageyama hanya diam. Ia kembali meneruskan memotong kuku-kuku pada jemari kiri Hinata.

"Hinata, apakah kau membenciku?" pertanyaan yang ini terdengar begitu memilukan, Hinata memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Kageyama dalam posisi ini, tapi ia dapat membayangkan dengan jelas ekspresi macam apa yang dibuat oleh sang Raja Lapangan. Ekspresi itu pastilah ekspresi yang sangat memilukan dan membuat hati remuk bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Ada jeda panjang antara pertanyaan dari Kageyama dan jawaban dari Hinata, sang penjawab seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu sesaat sebelum memberikan jawabannya.

"Tidak, kok. Aku tidak membencimu.." jawab Hinata dengan suara sendu.

Kali ini sebuah jawaban jujur. Kageyama tak mengendus adanya kebohongan di sana.

Tangannya meletakkan pemotong kuku di lantai, menukarnya dengan alat pengikir untuk lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya. Ia mulai mengikir kuku Hinata dengan lembut ketika pertanyaan berikutnya ia lontarkan, "Jadi, kenapa...?" tanya Kageyama.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Hinata? Kenapa kau lari hari itu? Kenapa kau selalu terlihat ketakukan setiap kali aku dekati? Kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku marah padamu dengan sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu?"

Hinata hanya diam. Lisannya tak mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan beruntun itu. Lidahnya bagai tak bisa digerakkan, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

Tangan Kageyama tiba-tiba saja berhenti bergerak, kepala dengan mahkota hitam pekat itu kini dijatuhkan pada pundak Hinata yang besarnya tak seberapa. Hinata yang terkejut sonatak memanggil nama Kageyama sebab tak mengerti kenapa Kageyama melakukannya.

"Hinata, mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu?" tanya Kageyama dengan suara parau.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata ikut menundukkan kepalanya, jemarinya ia tautkan dengan erat. Ingatan akan hari itu kembali terulang di kepala Hinata. Hari di mana Kageyama menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata.

Hari itu latihan selesai sedikit lebih larut dan karena keduanya membuat ulah selama latihan, mereka pun mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan _gym_ serta mengelap semua bola dari Daichi. Semua mereka lakukan dengan baik, walau disela-selanya disertai dengan acara saling ejek dan mengumpat, net dan bola selesai mereka rapikan, lantai pun sudah tak lagi licin bermandikan keringat. Semua sudah bersih sekarang.

Yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam gudang penyimpanan, Hinata mendorong keranjang berisi bola sambil memandang Kageyama curiga karena tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi begitu tenang. Hinata berpikir kalau Kageyama akan mengusilinya setelah ini. Misalnya dengan menguncinya di dalam gudang penyimpanan atau hal lainnya.

Tapi hal itu tak terjadi bahkan setelah net dan alat kebersihan di susun rapi dalam gudang. Kageyama tetap diam dan tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga! Sekarang kita bisa pulang!" seru Hinata riang. Sembari mengelap keringat yang memenuhi dahinya, ia berputar dan mengajak Kageyama untuk bertanding siapa yang bisa mencapai ruang klub terlebih dahulu.

"Kageyama?" tapi pemuda yang tingginya terpaut cukup jauh dari Hinata itu tak bergeming, ia hanya berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun. "Oooi!" Hinata mendekat dan mencoba melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kageyama, memastikan bahwa rekannya itu tidak sedang melamun apalagi kerasukan roh jahat.

Berapa kali pun Hinata melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kageyama, respon yang diinginkannya tak ia dapatkan. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?" keluh Hinata yang kesal.

Tangannya berhenti mengayun dan bergerak turun, tetapi sebelum kedua tangannya menggantung di sisi tubuhnya, Kageyama menangkap kedua tangan Hinata dengan cepat. Hinata yang kaget sempat berusaha menarik kedua tangannya, ia takut ini adalah salah satu keisengan yang dilakukan Kageyama untuk mengerjainya. Tetapi pandangan Kageyama yang begitu sendu dan terlihat tenang membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya, ia hanya berdiri di sana sambil menunggu gerakan selanjutnya dari Kageyama dilakukan.

"Hinata.." panggil Kageyama dengan suara agak pelan, Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat pada punggung tangan Hinata yang pucat. Panas kini menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Ia kaget, sangat kaget. Jantungnya berdebar bekali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, bahkan lebih cepat daripada ketika ia akan bermain untuk pertandingan resmi. Rasanya sedikit nyeri, tapi di satu sisi ada bagian dirinya yang bergetar aneh. Perut dan dadanya menjadi geli karena sesuatu.

 _Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam sini.._

Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab tubuhnya bereaksi sedemikian rupa. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya kaget. Bingung. Kenapa Kageyama tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Ini yang namanya menyatakan perasaan, kan? Tapi kenapa Kageyama melakukannya? Terlebih lagi pada Hinata? Guyonan? Tidak, ini bukan tanggal 1 April. Terlebih lagi Kageyama sepertinya bukan orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu seperti ini sebagai bercandaan.

Lalu apa?

Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti. Dengan wajah yang penuh semburat merah, Hinata segera menarik kedua tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Kageyama seorang diri di gudang penyimpanan tanpa berkata apapun. Ia mengayunkan kakinya begitu kencang menuju ruang klub dan segera menaiki sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh setelah ia selesai berganti pakaian.

Esoknya, ketika Kageyama menghampirinya, Hinata menjadi salah tingkah dan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain meminta Kageyama menunggunya. Dan sejak hari itu hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit renggang karena Hinata terus berusaha menghindari Kageyama, tentu saja itu membuat Kageyama menjadi lebih sering mengejarnya dan memakinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hati Hinata belum siap untuk semua ini.

"Hinata.." suara Kageyama yang parau menarik Hinata keluar dari lamunannya, ia segera tersadar dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kageyama—yang mana merupakan pilihan yang sangat buruk. Jarak wajah mereka benar-benar dekat dan bisa bertemu kapan saja. Hinata pun segera kembali menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Be-berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi.." pinta Hinata gemetar.

Kageyama hanya bisa mendecih kesal mendengarnya, tapi ia tak ingin memaksa Hinata. Kageyama tak ingin kembali menjadi dirinya yang egois seperti di masa lalu. Maka dari itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah bersabar. Ia akan menunggu hingga Hinata siap memberikannya jawaban.

Walau sebenarnya Kageyama sudah tak kuat menahan segala perasaannya pada Hinata.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, aku belum selesai merapikan semuanya!"

Kuku yang sudah dipotong itu kini kembali di kikir dengan lembut. Kageyama mengikirnya dengan satu arah karena jika melakukannya dengan gerakan berbeda arah dapat memperlemah kuku.

Kutikel kuku Hinata Kageyama biarkan, ia tak potong kulit pinggir kuku itu karena jika ia melakukannya hanya akan menimbulkan infeksi. Kini semua selesai, alat pengikir itu kini sudah tak lagi ia genggam. Yang ada digenggamannya saat ini adalah kedua tangan Hinata yang mungil. Kageyama memandanginya nanar, tiap kukunya kini sudah rapi. Kageyama tidak perlu menggunakan _buff_ karena kuku Hinata tidak ada yang bergelombang. Kutikel-kutikelnya akan ia rapikan kapan-kapan bila mereka punya waktu untuk merendam kedua tangan ini dalam air hangat.

"Kau harus merawat kukumu, Hinata. Setiap sebelum tidur kau harus menggosokkan pelembab pada kutikel dan kulit sekitar kukumu, juga setiap kali kau selesai mencuci tangan." Kageyama berpesan sambil mengusap tangan Hinata lembut.

Kepala oranye itu mengangguk pelan, ia tak berani berkata banyak hari ini. Kageyama tak seperti Kageyama yang biasanya. Hari ini ia begitu lembut dan begitu perhatian. Ia benar-benar memperlakukan Hinata seperti barang yang begitu berharga dan rapuh. Hinata juga sama, ia yang diam dan lebih banyak menunduk benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali berbeda hari ini.

"Kakimu," ujar Kageyama

"Eh?"

"Biarkan aku merawat kuku kakimu juga," Kageyama bangkit dari duduknya, ia beranjak mendekati kaki Hinata. Berjongkok, kedua tangannya langsung melepas sepatu yang di kenakan Hinata, yang punya kaki sendiri tampak sungkan juga enggan, ia terus menolak perlakuan Kageyama itu dengan gerakan bibirnya. Tapi Kageyama berlagak tuli, ia ingin melakukannya lebih dari siapapun. Karena hanya dengan begini lah mereka bisa menjadi sangat dekat.

Kaus kaki Hinata kini sudah tergeletak di lantai, Kageyama memegang kaki Hinata yang juga berukuran kecil. Kuku-kukunya tampak begitu tak terawat—Kageyama menjadi kesal karenanya.

"Hinata, _boke_!"

"Hai'!" yang diteriaki berjengit kaget.

"Apa-apaan ini! Semua kuku kakimu rusak begini! Begitu tebal dan kuning! Apa kau merawatnya dengan baik, huh!?"

"Ti-tidak.." jawab Hinata ketakutan, Kageyama memandanginya dengan tatapan yang begitu mengerikan, aura di sekelilingnya pun terasa begitu mencekam. Ah, ini dia Kageyama yang selalu membulinya selama ini.

"Kau harus merendamnya dengan air garam hangat setiap hari untuk mencegah tumbuhnya bakteri! Campurkan juga perasan jeruk nipis untuk menghilangkan warna kusam pada kuku! Rendam selama 15 menit! Rendam juga dengan minyak zaitun setiap sekali seminggu agar kukumu kuat!"

Hinata mengiakan dengan panik, tapi kemudian penasaran dan bertanya apakah Kageyama juga melakukannya. "Aku melakukannya,"

"Woaah, feminim sekali.." ledek Hinata.

Kageyama tak menggubrisnya, ia mulai merapikan kuku Hinata dengan guntingnya sambil terus menasihati Hinata.

"Gunakan kaus kaki yang menyerap keringat dan ganti setiap hari, bahan katun itu yang terbaik. Jangan gunakan alas kaki yang terlalu ketat, kaus kaki juga sama! Apa sepatumu itu ukurannya pas dengan kakimu?" Kageyama mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, memandang wajah Hinata yang terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya mendengarkan segala penjelasan pemuda bermanik biru tua itu.

"Terlalu besar juga tidak boleh, kau bisa membuat kakimu lecet! Pastikan ukurannya benar-benar tepat!"

"Kalau tidak diharuskan memakai sepatu sebisa mungkin sering-seringlah memakai sandal yang depannya terbuka ketika keluar rumah, itu dapat membantu mengurangi kerusakan kukumu ini."

Hinata tiba-tiba saja tertawa, ia mentertawakan Kageyama yang mengomel sembari merapikan kukunya. "Kau terdengar seperti ibuku," ujarnya disela-sela gelak tawanya.

Kageyama hanya mencibir dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Hinata kini memandangi Kageyama yang duduk di depannya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk karena pekerjaannya. Rambutnya yang ikut bergoyang ketika kepala Kageyama bergerak tak luput dari pandangan Hinata, keringat yang turun sedikit demi sedikit, deru nafasnya, sentuhannya yang begitu lembut pada kaki Hinata.

Hm, apakah sentuhan Kageyama memang selalu selembut ini? Apa Kageyama memang selalu perhatian seperti ini? Rasanya tidak. Jadi, mungkinkah ini perlakuan spesial Kageyama terhadap Hinata?

Manik cokelat yang biasanya berkilap terbakar semangat itu sama sekali tak berpaling dari Kageyama. Pemuda yang sibuk memotong ke-10 kuku kakinya itu terlalu berharga untuk diabaikan. Dalam hati Hinata, ia begitu senang Kageyama mau melakukan semua ini untuknya. Ia begitu menghargai setiap usaha yang dilakukan Kageyama untuk dirinya. Jika boleh berkata jujur, sebenarnya perasaan diantara keduanya adalah sama.

Hinata juga mencintai Kageyama.

Tapi, Hinata terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Ia takut jika nantinya perasaannya tak berbalas, Kageyama membencinya dan jarak diantara mereka tak akan bisa diisi lagi. Karena itu, ketika Kageyama menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata dengan gamblang anak itu begitu kaget. Ia _shock_. Sama sekali tak percaya bahwa Kageyama juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Karena itu Hinata tak bisa langsung menerima Kageyama hari itu dan malah melarikan diri.

Sesungguhnya Hinata takut bahwa sebenarnya perasaan yang dimiliki Kageyama padanya adalah salah. Bukan seperti yang Hinata rasakan pada Kageyama, hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman semata.

Kageyama yang dulu adalah orang yang selalu sendirian. Ia tak pernah dikelilingi orang-orang seperti saat ini, tak ada seseorang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Hinata takut jika Kageyama salah mengartikan perasaannya itu menjadi cinta pada Hinata karena ia tak pernah punya teman yang begitu dekat sebelumnya.

Hinata sama sekali tak ingin jika nantinya mereka berpacaran, kemudian Kageyama sadar bahwa ia telah salah menilai perasaannya dan akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata. Rasa takut itu membuat Hinata menjadi pengecut dan melarikan diri dari Kageyama yang sudah menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada Kageyama.

Membuatnya salah paham dan menderita menunggu jawaban dari Hinata seperti sekarang ini.

Padahal Hinata ingin sekali melompat dan memeluk Kageyama hari itu. Tapi ia malah menjadi pengecut yang melarikan diri demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri, lari karena tak ingin terluka dan malah melukai Kageyama. Hinata benar-benar menyesali keputusannya saat itu. Melihat Kageyama seperti tadi, begitu sedih dan sendu benar-benar membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik.

"Hinata.." panggil Kageyama sambil meninggikan kaki Hinata sedikit.

"Aku mencintaimu.." suara yang begitu parau dan menyimpan banyak kesedihan itu menusuk hati nurani Hinata. Dadanya begitu nyeri ketika melihat Kageyama mencium kakinya lembut.

 _Ah, jangan seperti itu.. Jangan buat ekspresi seperti itu.._

Detik berikutnya, Hinata mendorong tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lantai untuk mencapai Kageyama. Kedua tangannya kini ia bentangkan untuk mendekap _setter_ unggulan Karasuno itu erat. Air matanya tak lagi terbendung dan dibiarkan jatuh, dalam isakannya ia terus meminta maaf dan melantunkan kata-kata cinta pada Kageyama.

Yang dipeluk sendiri hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terbaring di lantai, hangat yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya membuat kesedihan dan sakit yang menyelimutinya selama ini hilang. Suara yang masuk mencabik gendang telinganya menariknya keluar dari kegelapan dalam hatinya. Kehangatan mentari datang menghampirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kageyama.. sangat mencintaimu... maafkan aku.." isak Hinata.

Kageyama langsung membalas dekapan Hinata, tangannya mendorong kepala oranye tersebut menuju bahunya, meredam suara tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuh mungil yang gemetar itu kini dipeluk dengan erat oleh Kageyama.

Hinata masih saja menangis, ia tumpahkan segalanya dalam pelukan Kageyama yang selalu ia dambakan. Kageyama pun hanya diam sembari terus memeluk Hinata lembut. Kehangatannya, aromanya, sensasi yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, semua kini telah direkam oleh ingatan Kageyama, disimpan dengan baik dalam memorinya untuk terus diingat mulai hari ini dan seterusnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaanku padamu saat itu.." Hinata kembali mengoceh tak karuan kala Kageyama merenggangkan pelukan itu, matanya kini sembab dan merah, pipinya basah karena air mata. Hinata terus menangis, ia tak bisa berhenti. Semua perasaannya meluap saat ini, entah bagaimana ia harus membendungnya.

Kageyama mengusap pipi Hinata lembut, detik berikutnya, jarak antara bibir mereka yang tadinya sempat terbentang kini telah hilang entah kemana. Sebuah kecupan lembut pada bibir Hinata diberikan Kageyama dalam diam.

"Kageyama..?"

Ciuman itu dilepas sejenak, tapi selanjutnya Kageyama kembali sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Hinata. Kali ini lebih dalam, kedua tangan Kageyama meremas surai oranye Hinata lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama sebab Hinata sama sekali tak menolak, justru hal seperti inilah yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam hingga ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Adegan panas itu terhenti akibat kebutuhan pokok manusia dibutuhkan saat itu, udara. Keduanya hampir kehabisan nafas sampai saat dimana ciuman itu berakhir. Tangisan Hinata telah berhenti, tak ada lagi isakan dan nafas yang sesegukan memenuhi _gym_. Keduanya kini saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa bersuara, deru nafas mereka saling memburu. Melalui mata itulah keduanya saling bertukar kata cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam masing-masing.

"Hinata.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin melihat masa depan dimana ada aku dan kau bersama di dalamnya!"

Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengar kalimat yang terdengar seperti lamaran itu, tapi kemudian ia tertawa dan mengangguk semangat. "Ya, aku juga ingin melihatnya!"

Ketika keduanya berhasil menyatukan perasaan mereka masing-masing, seseorang mengintip dari celah pintu _gym_ sembari tersenyum puas.

"Hee, sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil melewati dinding penghalang yang mereka buat sendiri. Aku harus menyelamati mereka nanti!"

Kemudian sosok itu menutup pintu perlahan dan pergi meninggalkan _gym_ dengan senyuman di wajah.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo! Untuk kesekian kalinya aku nyampah di fandom Haikyuu! Ini~ woaaa aku sangat tegang xD Aku harap aku bisa mendapat respon yang baik dari pada pembaca dan pastinya bimbingan serta kritik agar aku bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi!

Yaah, bagaimana pun KageHina itu sulit sekali untuk ditulis, ya.. Mereka sangat manis hingga aku kesulitan untuk menggambarkannya dalam kata-kata orz Di sini aku hanya ingin menulis tentang Kageyama yang terampil dalam merawat kuku dan aku ingin membuat mereka berciuman dengan panas /hush/ Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana mengakhiri fic ini dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul _kenapa tidak akhiri dengan ciuman saja?_ Dan akhirnya jadilah seperti ini~ hahahha. KageHina itu benar-benar manis, jika disini jadinya aneh itu murni kesalahanku dan bukan kesalahan KageHina. Yap.

Terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca~

15/06/16—23:16

RallFreecss


End file.
